


Stand by my Side as my Equal

by Thiocyanate



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Canonical Character Death, Cute, Dark Souls (Video Game) References, Developing Friendships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotions, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gyobu cameo, Helplessness, Hollowing, Hurt/Comfort, Madness, Magic, Ornstein has feelings, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Kissing, Protectiveness, Questioning, Sad, Screw Destiny, Sekiro reference, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Wholesome, as happy as dark souls gets, dragonslayer, kind of, new dynamic duo, not really - Freeform, ornstein is cute ngl, pawn of fate, so pretty sad I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 11,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiocyanate/pseuds/Thiocyanate
Summary: Prepared to take on the infamous Ornstein and Smough but definitely NOT prepared to find a lone Ornstein sitting in the middle of the room telling her to just grab the Lordvessel. She was supposed to kill him and Smough but due to this change in events she agrees to having Ornstein follow alongside her, despite not really trusting him.But he is genuine and she grows to trust him. They fight valiantly and continue on the path set out for the chosen undead. They become close and share stories and secrets with one another as they journey forth.Ornstein, happy to have a new purpose, has vowed to fight with her until the end, be it his death or the fulfillment of the chosen undead's task to link the fire.The chosen undead initially has some doubts, as she was fully under the impression that one of them was to die that day she crossed the threshold in Anor Londo. However, Ornstein proves to be loyal and his presence soon becomes a welcome one.Comments and kudos appreciated :)Consider supporting me: ko-fi.com/christypFollow me on Twitter! https://twitter.com/ChristinaPaino?s=09
Relationships: Chosen Undead/Dragon Slayer Ornstein, Chosen Undead/Solaire of Astora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Ornstein as a character so here's this story I've cooked up. The story is done but not written (if you know what I mean) so I'm FINALLY putting it on paper.
> 
> Feedback is very much appreciated :)

Finally. FINALLY. 

She had made it to the final trial of Anor Londo, the infamous Dragonslayer Ornstein and Executioner Smough. To obtain the Lordvessel she had to defeat both of them at once. 

Taking one final, shaky breath, she crossed the fog threshold separating her and the dynamic duo.

The sight that greeted her was not what she had expected. Smough was nowhere to be seen and Ornstein was sitting in the middle of the large room with his great spear haphazardly tossed to his side.

He must have heard her footsteps because he looked up to her and spoke “you can just kill me now. I have no more purpose”

“Okay I may be undead but my brain still works, I’m not falling for that. I’m surprised Smough hasn’t crushed me yet”

“Smough is gone. He went mad, or I suppose you could even call it hollow” he replied

“I don’t believe you!” she retorted.

“Honestly I don’t believe it either. He was definitely psychopathic but this was...uncalled for. Now, kill me and get the Lordvessel or allow me to accompany you. I need to get out of this place”

“How do I know that you won’t cut me when I approach you?” she asked

“Would you not just come back and kill me? You are undead, after all” he stated “but if it makes you feel better I can do this” 

He took his spear from his side and the chosen undead clutched her sword and shield tightly. He tossed them gently toward her. 

“Take it” he said flatly.

“I get it. Fine. Come with me, knight. I do not wish to unnecessarily kill you and you could prove to be a valuable ally; but I’m watching you and if you make any sudden moves I’ll cut you down”

“I trust that you will. As a knight I swear my honor to you, Lady...what is your name?”

“I don’t know” she shrugged

“It matters not. I swear my loyalty to you, chosen undead. Let us get the Lordvessel, come with me”

The chosen undead followed him to the elevator in the corner of the room. He gestured to it.

“I will meet you at Lady Gwynevere’s chambers. She will gift you the Lordvessel, I must reacquire my spear if I am to fight by your side”

“Fine. See you there”


	2. Chapter 2

She ascended the elevator and lit the bonfire. Once she had the Lordvessel she would be able to warp from bonfire to bonfire. 

Taking the Lordvessel, she walked back to the nearby bonfire, silently contemplating whether to just leave without Ornstein. He did seem genuine and he was a knight which meant his swearing of loyalty had actual merit. 

The scraping of the elevator snapped her out of her thoughts, he was coming up. She instinctively grabbed the hilt of her sword. 

When he was in her sight, she noticed that his spear was strapped to his back and his hands rested leisurely at his sides. 

“I know it might not seem like much, but as captain of the knights, my oath to loyalty is sacred. I understand your concern. It was decided that we would have a duel to the death--”

She cut him off “two versus one and I win, actually”

“Yes, yes but it seems our fates have changed. Or perhaps this was our fate all along and we just did not know”

“You speak the truth. As far as I knew, my fate was to rot in the Undead Asylum until I go hollow and lose my mind. As you can see, I was gravely mistaken” she admitted, nodding.

“Well, chosen undead, shall we return to Firelink? I believe Frampt is waiting” Ornstein said, gesturing to the bonfire. 

“Or we could give it to Kaathe. I’m not entirely sure who to give it to, if I’m being honest” the chosen undead admitted, shrugging.

“I am not familiar with the “Kaathe” you speak of. They must be a primordial serpent, for only they can bring you to where the Lordvessel is to be placed”

“Yeah, Darkstalker Kaathe, I fought the four kings in The Abyss before coming here and they showed up after and explained that my fate isn’t to link the fire but to usurp it.”

“Usurp the first flame!? That is preposterous! Why would anyone do such a thing!?” Ornstein yelled

“I had a feeling you’d be bias” she sighed “let’s go to Firelink”


	3. Chapter 3

“Where do we go next, chosen undead?” Ornstein asked as they sat at the Firelink Shrine bonfire. 

“We have three options. I have already acquired the Lord Soul Shard from the Four Kings in New Londo, which means we have to defeat the Bed of Chaos in Lost Izalith, Gravelord Nito in the Tomb of the Giants and Seath the Scaleless in the Crystal Cave” she explained.

“The Catacombs are not too far from here, shall we begin there?” Ornstein asked. 

“Sure, let’s go” the chosen undead said, rising to her feet “the stairs are this way, follow me. Once we get there, you’re leading because I don’t trust you with a spear to my back”

“As you wish, chosen undead”

A few skeletons got up to fight but fell quickly to fire or lightning before they could even get close enough to be threatening.

They entered the dark tunnel, immediately greeted by some screaming red skulls that disappeared.

“Gravelord magic” Ornstein muttered 

They continued down the path, eventually coming to a small opening full of bones. Ornstein, who was now leading, stopped in the doorway.

“Careful Ornstein, they may just reassemble themselves” the chosen undead said

“That is my fear” Ornstein replied, gripping his spear tightly “ready?”

“I guess” she laughed and they both slowly walked forward, scanning the area for movement.

As expected, the bones began to reassemble themselves. There were a lot of them getting up; at least 10 were in the room, but the pair were killing them as fast as they assembled themselves. 

“What? They’re getting up after we’ve killed them!?” the chosen undead yelled, as three skeletons pushed her into a corner.

“There must be a necromancer nearby” Ornstein said, as he sent lightning bolts into the skeletons surrounding the chosen undead.

“Chosen undead, run! Find the necromancer, I’ll hold them back” Ornstein grunted

She just nodded and ran. She ran as fast as her shriveled legs would take her, as she did not know how long Ornstein would be able to endure the crowd of skeletons. 

Out of the corner of her eye, the chosen undead noticed a small, hunched figure dressed in black cloaks. Without thought, she charged at him, only to get a fireball to the stomach. 

“Ow! Shoot!” she muttered under her breath, as she ducked behind a broken pillar to avoid the rest of his flaming onslaught.

She took a drink of estus and waited for the barrage to stop. As soon as it did she charged him again and sliced his head off cleanly.

She took a deep breath and raced back to Ornstein, who had multiple skeletons on top of him, bashing him with their weapons. He kept trying to shake them off, but they were insistent and kept grabbing at his armour. 

She grabbed an item from her pocket, an alluring skull, and tossed it onto the opposite wall. It broke and some souls flew free, making the skeletons run toward it and away from Ornstein. The few seconds of distraction was all they needed to finish the job.  
“You alright, Dragonslayer?” the chosen undead asked, somewhat genuinely concerned and somewhat mocking the renowned dragonslayer’s difficulty dealing with skeletons.

“I’m just glad I have good armour” he replied

“Agreed. If you die I’m definitely taking it” she giggled. Ornstein just sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this the beginning of a friendship :)

“A bonfire!” she shouted. Sure enough, through a piece of broken wall was the distinct glow of a bonfire.

She refilled her estus flask and he attuned a healing miracle to a talisman, just in case something happened. 

Afterwards, they rose and headed deeper into The Catacombs. 

“There’s much more light up here” the chosen undead noted “and look at the waterfalls”

“It is pleasant compared to the darkness beforehand. Stay vigilant, I see skeletons ahead”

“Yep. Already assembled and ready to attack” she sighed “look to the left, a necromancer. Can you rush him with your signature slide attack while I cover you?”

“Yes, let’s go. I’ll run past them and get to the necromancer while you deal with them. I’ll help you as soon as I have dispatched him” he replied. He gave a quick nod to the chosen undead and readied his spear.

He gathered energy and then slid across the landscape smoothly, while the chosen undead scrambled behind him. He was so lithe that the necromancer did not notice him before he got a spear through the back. 

Ornstein then whipped around and stabbed through the rips of another skeleton who was running towards him. He ran over to the chosen undead’s location to help her deal with the last few enemies. He spun his spear around to sweep their feet out from under them, the move was successful and they each stabbed one of the fallen skeletons. 

“Nice” she said to him, he nodded in approval.

The next little while was spent with silence between them. They would turn levers to make use of bridges and fight skeletons. It wasn’t until they descended into the deepest part of The Catacombs -- the location where the coffins are kept that the chosen undead spoke.

“I heard there was a blacksmith here” she said

“In the deepest reaches of a place full of angry undead? I doubt it.”

__

Cling cling cling

__

“Do you hear that?” she asked

“Admittedly, yes but where is it coming from?” he asked, puzzled “it sounds like this wa------ahh” 

“Ornstein!” the chosen undead shouted.

“I am here” he answered “the fall was not far”

“I’m on my way” she shouted back and jumped down.

It wasn’t much of a drop but she landed next to him in a hallway and the clanging was distinctly louder. 

“This hallway has no exits” Ornstein observed.

__

CRASH

__

A large skeleton wielding a pickaxe smashed through one side of the wall. Both Ornstein and the chosen undead readied their weapons.

“Eh, you two are gettin’ on my nerves” the skeleton said, and then he turned around and left through the hole he had made.

“That was odd but we have a way out now” Ornstein said

“Let’s get to it then. You go through first”

“As you wish”

Ornstein entered the hole and noticed that they were now in a new hallway. The skeleton who had broken the wall was seated at the end of the hallway, next to an anvil.

“It’s safe, chosen undead, it turns out there is a blacksmith here” Ornstein shouted toward where the chosen undead was waiting.

“Told you so!” she laughed as she entered the hallway. Directly across from them was the way out; another hole in the wall. 

They went through and it led them down a small hill. 

“Look there. Bonewheels. I hate those things” the chosen undead scoffed. 

“Well then allow me” Ornstein said gently

“What? I can help out if--”

He had already run up to them and begun to fight. He fought very gracefully and his dance-like movements easily evaded the bonewheels’ charge attacks. Within a minute, they were all dead.

“I believe that is all of them, you may descend now, chosen undead”

“You are a graceful fighter, dear dragonslayer” she said to him as they walked toward an open room that marked the end of the catacombs.

“My thanks, chosen undead” Ornstein replied, with a slight bow of his head.

“Here it is” the chosen undead huffed “the final room of The Catacombs. It’s said that inside is a master necromancer. Be careful Ornstein. As powerful as you are, you can still die if anything goes wrong”

“I see you’re growing more fond of me” Ornstein chuckled

“You are a valuable ally and I do not wish to lose you” she retorted


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RIP Pinwheel

They jumped down into the large room.  
The black cloaked creature heard them and turned around slowly. It stared at them with it’s three faces. 

“Gods above that thing is disturbing” the chosen undead grimaced.

“We know not of his abilities, be wary” Ornstein warned.

But the creature just stood there. The chosen undead and Ornstein looked at one another in confusion. 

“Are you sure this is the master necromancer?” Ornstein asked.

“Yeah. He guards the rite of kindling too”

Finally, a large fireball leisurely made its way toward them, but disappeared before it hit anything. 

Clearly annoyed, the necromancer immediately made clones of himself and they all spread out around the room. They were all charging fireballs.

Ornstein hit one with the butt of his spear. “The clones die in one hit!” he yelled over to the chosen undead.

“Yeah I’ve already dispatched them!” she called back “the real one should come back now”. The necromancer popped out in front of her instantly and she stabbed at it instinctively. It crumbled to dust.

“That one must of been a clone too, it died in one hit”

Victory Achieved

“Huh? I just absorbed a bunch of souls. Which means I killed him. Which means that this so-called master necromancer died after being hit once” the chosen undead burst out laughing. 

After realizing she was right, Ornstein joined in with her “That was pathetic, really” he said between chuckles.

They were still laughing as they made their way to the Tomb of the Giants.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ornstein is a shy boi

“I can’t see!” the chosen undead whined “do you have a light source?”

“I’m sure I have a torch here, give me a minute. Aha!” 

Ornstein lit the torch and they continued with their new light source. It was a very dim light but it was all they had. 

“There’s a bonfire down there, do you think there’s a ladder?” the chosen undead asked.

“Might be. Stay close, there’s very little light and I don’t know what may lie ahead” Ornstein replied

They moved cautiously through the dark, searching the top of the cliff. A single misstep could be disastrous. Eventually they came upon a ladder. Ornstein slid down first and held the torch as high as he could to try and help the chosen undead see.

Once she slid down, they walked slowly to the bonfire. 

“It looks like we must go back up the ladder” the chosen undead said

Back at the top, they walked very meticulously, making sure not to fall or aggravate enemies. 

“It looks like this is a path” Ornstein noted

“Just keep inching forward. We just need to get in, kill Nito and lea---ah--ow!”

“Chosen undead!” Ornstein shouted, he turned but didn’t see her. He waved the torch around but saw no sign of the chosen undead, however a few steps forward had him toe-to-toe with a giant dog-like creature made of bones. It lunged at him immediately and knocked the torch from his hand. It ripped the lion mask from his face and dropped it to the side. 

Growling it sunk its teeth into the flesh of Ornstein’s neck. He yelped in pain. 

The weight of the beast disappeared and he heard its soul be absorbed by the chosen undead, who must be nearby. With the beast gone, he was able to pull out his talisman and heal himself.

“Ornstein are you okay? He killed me, I ran back from the bonfire. I can’t see a damn thing though and fell to my death the first time, hence no bloodstain to retrieve. But I’m here now, are you hurt?”  
“He bit my neck. It hurts a lot but you saved me from much worse. I used a healing miracle so I won’t die.”

“Let me take a look at it” the chosen undead said

“NO! I don’t want that!” Ornstein replied quickly

“I have some stronger healing agents in my bag, I can use ---”

“No. I said no” he cut her off.

“May I ask why not” she inquired.

“I just don’t like showing my face” he admitted.

“A little shy, eh?” she laughed “fair enough, are you alright to continue?”

“Yes I am fine” he grumbled in response.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gravelord Nito fight

She had picked up the torch that was a few meters away and offered her hand to help him up. He took it and they continued forward, with the chosen undead now leading. 

They soon found themselves in a cave with about ten more of those master necromancer clones. They didn’t kill them, they simply walked past them as the clones slowly charged up fireballs. The pair chuckled as they tore away the branches leading to the fog wall. 

Walking through it had them falling immediately. 

“Oof!” the chosen undead grunted at the bottom of the hole she just tumbled down. As she took a swig of estus, she saw Ornstein tumble down and land next to her. 

“Estus?” she offered

“I’m not undead” he replied

“It still works. Just not as quickly”

“Alright” he agreed and took a drink from her dull orange flask.

The chosen undead took a few steps toward the middle of the room.

Immediately, a scream echoed in the darkness, immediately followed by a sword jutting out exactly where the chosen undead had just been standing.

“That could’ve ended badly” she chuckled nervously. 

A very large dark figure swung a sword in her direction. She rolled out of the way and followed up with an attack to the creature. 

Ornstein rushed over to aid her in battle.

Another scream echoed through the darkness, followed once again by a jutting sword, which only narrowly missed Ornstein.

“Damnit! Skeletons!” Ornstein said breathlessly as he fought at her side. 

“Shit. Focus on Nito for now. Your spear does more damage to him than my sword. I’ll cover your back.”

Ornstein kept fighting, even with the occasional skeleton hitting him from behind. A particularly large one slammed its fist into the side of his helm, causing him to get temporarily disoriented. Nito took this as an opportunity to emit a burst of some dark purple spell. This killed the skeleton who had just assaulted Ornstein, but also knocked him off his feet. Another scream came from within the room. 

“Ah damn! Ugh…” Ornstein groaned in pain as a sword jutted right through his hand. There was no bleeding but the pain was excruciating. 

The rest of him went numb. Another scream. He was quickly pulled from where he was laying and as the sword appeared he noticed that that one would have gone through his stomach.

“Thank you” he groaned

“We’re almost done” she whispered to him “hold onto me in case he does that again. It’s okay, I’ve got you”

He clung to her for dear life as she continued to fight. She was weighed down and could no longer roll with Ornstein clinging to her so she had to play it very safe.   
A scream rang out and she pulled him away so hard he thought she’d tear a limb off. That sword would have gone through his shoulder. 

With one final groan of effort she shoved her sword into Nito and he exploded in a mass of souls. 

Taking a deep breath, she laid him down gently. 

“You’re hurt!” she exclaimed “it will be okay though. It’s non-lethal. I’m going to pour estus on the wound which will cause it to close up and deal with any poison that might be in it”

“You have my thanks again, chosen undead” he said shakily. 

The estus burned his hand but he didn’t have the energy to cry out in pain. After many minutes past and he was able to grasp his spear properly, they decided to continue their journey and head for Lost Izalith.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah I sent em to the catacombs before Lost Izalith. You CAN do that. 
> 
> Fight me ;)

“This place is putrid” Ornstein said, as the pair quickly waded through the swamps of Blighttown. 

“Yeah I know. Just be thankful you can’t smell it under that helmet of yours. Come, we have to sprint this last bit to avoid the boulders”

“What boulders?” as if on cue, a large rock landed right beside Ornstein’s foot and crumbled to pieces. “Oh” 

Immediately, they sprinted the last 100 meters to Quelaag’s domain. 

“Here, take this” the chosen undead handed Ornstein a purple moss clump to cure any poison buildup that would have accumulated while they waded through the swamp.

He turned away from her and pushed his helmet up just enough to put the moss in his mouth. 

She chuckled to herself, his shyness was both amusing and adorable. 

They took the elevator down to the Demon Ruins.  
“What are those things?” Ornstein inquired, inspecting the egg-like parasites that were growing all over some corpses.

“Egg carriers. The poor souls underneath are just hosts to the maggots inside those egg-like growths on their backs. If you attack one, the maggots will all come out and attack. Trust me, I learned that the hard way. Nasty buggers”

“Do you think the hosts are living?” Ornstein asked

“Living? Definitely not. Sentient? Maybe” she answered

“What do you mean?”

“Well ‘living’ is subjective in Lordran. I’m not technically ‘alive’ but I’m sentient; which means I’m also not dead. I still can do a lot of what a living creature can do: I can move and fight, and I feel pain but I don’t need to eat or drink. Doing so would actually kill me” she explained

“What does it mean to restore your humanity?” he asked

“It allows me to summon phantoms to help me and also allows me to indulge in some of the luxuries of the living; I can eat without dying, which isn’t really useful but it is interesting. I also become more resistant to the curse status, and most importantly, I look alive”

“Sorry?” 

“In case you haven’t noticed, I look like a walking stick of beef jerky. Restoring my humanity at a bonfire gets rid of that” she explained

“I see. Perhaps I shall call you ‘Beef Jerky’ rather than ‘Chosen Undead’” he joked

“Don’t you dare!” she laughed, playfully swatting him. 

A small altar in the distance had the distinct glowing that indicated an item was present. 

“I’m going to grab that” she stated, nodding toward the altar. As soon as she picked it up, an ear-splitting screech echoed. 

The face of a giant, grotesque demon was hovering over the chosen undead. Its face was oozing lava out of large sores that covered its face.


	9. Chapter 9

“Run chosen undead!” Ornstein shouted. She turned toward him and sprinted but the demon’s hand came down directly on top of her. As her body turned to ash, she shouted to him “go back to the bonfire”. 

As told, Ornstein immediately ran for the bonfire, being chased down mercilessly by the demon. Some lava hit the back of his armor but luckily didn’t burn through. He ran as fast as he could in his heavy golden armor and the extreme heat. 

He was almost there but could barely breathe in his armor. He had to pause briefly to pull his mask up or he would likely pass out. 

A steep drop forbade the demon from coming closer to Ornstein’s location on the cliff; he was just barely out of reach of the demon, who kept trying to swat him but couldn’t quite reach. As Ornstein got up to find the bonfire, the demon flung himself forward, directly off the cliff. 

The chosen undead jogged up to meet him. She was wearing a new set of cloth armor. “This is what I got from the altar. High fire resistance”. Ornstein just nodded, still dumbfounded by the monster’s idiocy. 

The chosen undead walked toward the cliff and peered over the edge. “The lava drained from the area. Must have been connected to the creature’s death” she noted

“Interesting”

“Ornstein, you must be cooking in that, why don’t you take some off? For your own well-being” she said, genuinely concerned for her new friend. 

“It’s fine” he answered flatly, turning away from her.

“If you insist” she replied “but if you’re self-conscious, just remember I’m walking around looking like a dehydrated meat stick”

They both chuckled.

“No, it’s not like that, chosen undead. I just feel naked without it, vulnerable I suppose” he said while staring at his feet.

“I understand” she nodded and they continued side-by-side.

They walked the next stretch in silence, both watching for any sign of enemies. Ornstein stopped abruptly and put his arm out to stop her.

She looked up at him, unsure of what he saw. 

“Capra demons, at least ten” he whispered, pointing over to a stretch of land across from them. Squinting, she saw what he was referring to, sure enough many of the machete-wielding goat demons were lined up, guarding the stretch leading to the next bonfire. 

“That area loops around to the lower levels. Instead of facing them, we can jump down to the lower level where the bonfire is. I will require some of your estus to survive the fall. I was hit by some lava already and it’s a hefty fall” he continued

“Here” she handed him the estus flask and watched as he lifted his mask just high enough to expose his mouth and tipped his head back as he drank. 

He pulled his mask back over his mouth and handed her the flask. “Ready?” he asked. She nodded. “Follow me then, chosen undead”

He took off running and the chosen undead kept up just behind him. She watched where he jumped down and followed in suit. 

“They didn’t even notice us! How’d you know about this?” the chosen undead asked

“Early in my career I led some silver knights here. It was a location none of us had explored yet. We took one look at the number of demons and turned around”

“Haven’t you taken down immortal dragons? A few demons have you shaking in your boots?” the chosen undead teased

“Wasn’t just the demons. None of us were used to the heat, my silver knights wouldn’t have fought to their full potential while being roasted in their armor”

“It is hot here. Let’s get this over with then” she said, rising from the bonfire. Immediately, a large beetle burst out of a burrow in the wall. The chosen undead jumped back in shock. 

A bolt of lightning turned it to dust almost as quickly as it had appeared. 

The chosen undead looked at Ornstein with wide eyes, still in shock at the ordeal.  
“Let’s keep our eyes peeled” he said and the chosen undead nodded in agreement. He helped her to her feet and they continued walking.

“Look, a fog wall ahead. Should we just go for it?” the chosen undead was pointing not too far in the distance to a large doorway, shrouded by fog.

“Okay. On my count then? Three, two, one, run!”

They sprinted down a large stairway and were half-heartedly chased by fire breathing statues. Only a few steps from the bottom, the chosen undead tripped and fell. As she landed, she rolled as if she were dodging a sword and got right back to her feet without stopping. 

“Nice save” he shouted toward her

“That was on purpose” she yelled back

They made it to the fog wall and crossed to find a giant demon engulfed in flames wielding a large club.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ornstein may be stoic af but he cares about the chosen undead.

Really? You AGAIN?” the chosen undead sighed and pulled out a katana from her bag. 

They killed it very quickly. 

“You wouldn’t think a stone demon would be weak to bleed” she said shaking her head.

“You’ve fought one before?”

“Two, actually although they weren’t on fire” she replied

“How did you come to realize their weakness was bleeding?”

“When I left my cell in the Undead Asylum, my only weapon was a bandit’s knife. Not too long after, I was greeted by the Asylum Demon” she explained.

“Another bonfire up ahead” Ornstein pointed out

“Another fog gate too” the chosen undead grimaced “must be a tough fight ahead. Maybe you should wait here”

“Nonsense. If it comforts you, you may enter the fog and fight it until you either die or defeat it. If you die, you can tell me what to expect” Ornstein replied

“Deal. I’ll see you shortly, one way or another” the chosen undead smiled and turned toward the fog

Ornstein grabbed her hand as she turned and held it tightly “don’t you dare go hollow” he said softly. 

“I promise”

Some minutes passed after she had passed through the fog. Ornstein hoped he didn’t overstep a boundary by touching her. He didn’t have much time to ponder as the chosen undead reemerged from the room she had been fighting in.

“Victory?” he asked

“Yeah. Centipede demon, total pushover. The lava was the real problem. I have this ring now though, it dropped it upon death. I only have the one though” she had her hand outstretched to show him the charred orange ring that she had acquired. It allows one to walk on lava with minimal consequence. 

“Forgive me if I am too forward, chosen undead, but I could wear the ring and carry you through the lava” Ornstein suggested. 

“Are you sure? I’m not too heavy am I?” she asked wearily

“In all do respect, chosen undead, my spear likely weighs more than you”

She burst out laughing “Fair enough” she handed him the ring and he began to undo the clasps to remove his gauntlet. 

“Just a moment, chosen undead” 

“I’m going to restore my humanity while you do that. I heard that we’ll get invaded by a Knight of Thorns if I’m in human form” she said

Not looking up from his task at hand, he asked “what is a ‘Knight of Thorns’?” 

“I have no idea but he sounds like a prick if you ask me” she answered, laughing at her own joke.

Ornstein chuckled but quickly corrected himself “watch your tongue chosen undead”.

“Oh lighten up, my dear dragonslayer” she said, rolling her eyes.

“What did you call me?” he asked teasingly, fastening the final clasp on his gauntlet.

“Shut up Ornstein” she said flatly.

He turned to her, she was no longer a “dehydrated meat stick”. Her skin was soft and fair. Her once brittle hair was now silky and flowing. Her eyes had a brightness that he had not seen prior. 

“Ornstein? Are you alright”

He snapped back to attention. 

“Yes - I - was - um - admiring - um --” he gulped audibly and regained some composure “You are quite beautiful, chosen undead”

She smiled toward him warmly “thanks Ornstein. Would you show me your face now?”

His stomach dropped “I...I cannot. I’m sorry” 

She approached him and took his hand gently in hers “it’s alright. Shall we continue?”

He nodded and kneeled down to allow her to climb onto his shoulders.


	11. Chapter 11

Ornstein ran across the pools of lava and they soon found themselves in Lost Izalith. They lit the next bonfire and proceeded through the lava onto the exposed roots. 

“Looks like solid ground now, let me down”

Ornstein kneeled back down to allow the chosen undead down easily. 

“I thought those bounding demons were going to attack for sure” he said

“They probably didn’t see us. You need to be really close for them to notice you. They don’t exactly have eyes” she replied  
Ornstein nodded, agreeing. 

“My sun, I have finally found my sun!” a voice in the distance shouted.

“Solaire?” the chosen undead perked up at the voice echoing in the distance

She ran toward the voice, expertly dodging the titanite demon that blocked her path, clearly only concerned with finding the man who was shouting. Ornstein followed behind her.

“Solaire! No!” the chosen undead yelled. She sounded broken. Ornstein watched as she tried to talk to her friend but he attacked her, spewing nonsense about the sun. A sunlight maggot had nested itself on his head, the source of his undoing.

“Solaire, please stop. This isn’t you” she begged but to no avail. Ornstein decided he would only interfere if she got hurt, as seemed much more personal than a simple hollow. 

She pushed him off and stabbed him, tears streamed down her cheeks. “I’m so sorry Solaire. I’m so, so sorry” she whispered to her old friend, who was dying in her arms. 

“My sun...is setting. It’s so dark…” the man croaked before his souls were absorbed by her and his body disappeared entirely.

She kept repeating herself “I’m sorry, I’m sorry”

Ornstein approached slowly and sat beside her kneeling form. She was sobbing incessantly

“I couldn’t save him Ornstein. I tried but I couldn’t”

“You did your best, chosen undead” he replied

“Maybe I should rest awhile. Leave me be” she whispered, curling up on the cold tiled floor.

“You will go hollow”

“I don’t care”

Ornstein scooped her up gently and held her close. She looked at him for a moment with confusion in her eyes.“I need you to care, please” he whispered in her ear. 

The chosen undead rested her head on his shoulder as he held tightly. Eventually she calmed herself and stood up to continue their journey.

“Thank you, Ornstein”

“It is my pleasure. I am always here to comfort you, chosen undead” he replied, standing to join her.

She wrapped her arms around him once more in a tight embrace, which he was glad to reciprocate. 

“Let’s go deal with this Bed of Chaos” she sighed.

“I’m right behind you, chosen undead” Ornstein said, grasping his spear in both hands

“That’s not where I want you” she answered, before he could ask what she meant, she continued “I want you by my side”

“Then that is where I will stay”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Solaire


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stupid Bed of Chaos

“Here’s the fog” Ornstein said “wait...do you know who that is?”

“That...is the Knight of Thorns” 

“Shall we just run through the fog?” Ornstein suggested

“Yeah”

“Ah--ow--ow--ow!!” the chosen undead winced as she got to her feet and brushed herself off after tumbling down the path. Ornstein slid coolly down the dirt ramp and landed gracefully on his feet.

“Show off” she grunted.

“You know it” he chuckled and she just rolled her eyes

“I’m going to take a wild guess and say we should attack those large orange orbs on either side”

“Sounds almost too easy” Ornstein admitted

“I’m sure there’s a catch” she replied “it’s not moving much so I could run to that side...wait no...hmm...maybe pyromancy? No it won’t affect it...hmm”

The crackling of lightning caught her attention. Ornstein shot two bolts precisely at each of the glowing orbs, causing them to burst.

“Or you could do that” the chosen undead said, shrugging

“Oh shit! The floor! Ornstein!!” the chosen undead yelled as the floor collapsed around her and a large, fiery branch swept her off the edge. She was holding on to an overgrown root, dangling over a lethal drop. 

“Hang on chosen undead!” Ornstein shouted as he tried to work out a plan. As the branch went to sweep him off, he grabbed onto it. It swung him around mercilessly, trying to shake him off. He eventually lost his grip, and fell, landing directly on a bit of platform in the middle of the room and falling backwards into some branches. The branches broke, revealing a path leading to the heart of the monster.

“Just a little longer, chosen undead!” he hollered to her, to no response. He hoped she was okay. The path was relatively short, but revealed a chaos bug in the center. He killed the bug, which killed the monster.

He ran back out to see the chosen undead dangling from a thin tree branch. 

Turning the spear so that the sharp end was facing down, he lowered it to her. “Grab the cross of my spear”

“I-I got it. I’m going to fall, I’m losing my grip!” she exclaimed

“No, you’re okay. I’ve got you”

He pulled her up to the small platform he was standing on and allowed her to collapse into his open arms. 

“That was nerve wracking” she sighed, leaning into him. 

“Agreed. There’s a bonfire down this path”


	13. Chapter 13

They warped to the first bonfire of Anor Londo. 

“Where is the firekeeper?” Ornstein asked

“Maybe she went for a walk”

“The fire is out. Which means she’s dead or has abandoned her post”

“Maybe she abandoned her post”

“Did you kill her, chosen undead?”

“Maybe”

Ornstein sighed in annoyance

“I used her soul to reinforce my estus flask!” she protested

“It matters not. I do not see why you would kill her without purpose. I trust your judgement. At least her soul is being used to help you link the fire sooner”

“Ornstein?”

He turned to her, but did not answer

“Being close to Lord Gwyn, I doubt you ever heard much about the usurpation of the flame”

“Why would I need to know about something so vile” he spat

“Can you please just listen?” she asked

“Fine” he agreed, somewhat reluctantly

“It is natural for the fire to fade. The age of fire had its run and in the natural progression of things, the age of dark is next. I can artificially fuel the age of fire so it lasts longer, but the fire will fade again, dear Ornstein, I promise you that” she told him

“So we would only be delaying the age of dark, not preventing it” Ornstein said

“Precisely. I can delay it now, but one day it will start to fade again. We can keep telling undead that their fate is to delay the inevitable fading of the fire, but one day or another, the dark will come and the age of man will begin. Men are born of the dark soul and Gwyn feared the dark, so now he has blurred my origins and made it my destiny to sacrifice my soul to the first flame. Just as he made it your destiny to guard the Lordvessel with your life, and we both know how that went” the chosen undead elaborated.

“What is your belief?” Ornstein asked her.

“I do not know. I have my doubts and beliefs about both possibilities. If I link the fire, that’s it. My fate is sealed and I did my part and banish the curse of the undead until the fire begins to fade again, which allows the current undead to rest peacefully and not become hollows. If I turn my back to the flame, I embrace the new age and become the Dark Lord of Men. I will become what Gwyn was to the age of fire. What I fear is following his path too closely and becoming a shell of myself holding on to the last shred of power I have” 

“You still have time to decide, let’s not get stuck up on it now”

“You’re right. But I need to know, Ornstein, are you still hoping that I link the fire?”

“I don’t know what to hope for anymore, chosen undead” Ornstein admitted. His whole life up to this point had been serving Gwyn without a second thought. This undead was causing him to second guess his old master, whom he followed without question. He believed he had everything he could ever need when he served Gwyn, but was so much happier walking beside a nameless undead.

“Let us go the the Archives” the chosen undead decided

“Let us”

They walked up the path side-by-side. They were so different it would have given an onlooker whiplash. He stood tall, covered head-to-toe in heavy golden armor and wielded a large spear with both hands. She was smaller and wore light cloth armor, as well as a sword and shield in each hand.

“Boar ahead” she pointed. Sure enough an armored boar stood on the opposite end of the long hallway.  
“You know what pairs poorly with silver armor?” Ornstein asked

“No, what?” 

“Lightning” he charged across the hallway and slammed his spear into the boar. The pointed tip easily went through his armor and sent volts of electricity through its body. 

The boar exploded in a mass of souls, but Ornstein didn’t turn back to the chosen undead, instead he charged down the next hallway. The chosen undead kept walking and absorbing souls. He must be taking down a group of enemies. 

When she got to where he Ornstein was, past the bonfire and up an elevator, there were dead crystal soldiers all over the room. He was now fighting a crystal golem. 

Soon the golem was in a hundred pieces and Ornstein was hunching over its corpse.

“Are you hurt?” she asked him.

“No, I’m fine. Look at this broken pendant he was holding. Strange, isn’t it?”

“Gods above...this is the pendant Princess Dusk of Oolacile was referring to when I saved her in Darkroot Basin”

“Oolacile? The location swallowed by the Abyss?” Ornstein asked.

“Yeah there was a hydra and after I killed it a golden golem which I also killed...and she was inside of it! She told me to go back if I saw anything” the chosen undead recounted

“We must go back then. I lost an old friend to that wretched Abyss” Ornstein said

“Artorias?”

“You know him?”

“I know of him” the chosen undead clarified

“There’s a bonfire back down the elevator, we can warp from there” Ornstein said, turning toward the chosen undead and making his way to the elevator to head back down. 

“Here put this on, and then let me climb on your shoulders again” the chosen undead instructed as she handed Ornstein her rusted iron ring.

Once he had it on, he kneeled down for the chosen undead, who climbed up on his shoulders.

“Damn swamps” Ornstein muttered.

“At least the ring makes it tolerable” the chosen undead added

“True” Ornstein admitted “I don’t see anyone in this corner. Are you sure this is it?”

“I’m positive” the chosen undead asserted. This was definitely the place. As they approached, a dark portal materialized in the air in front of them. A large, beastly hand covered in calcified growths shot out from the darkness and dragged the pair into the portal.


	14. Chapter 14

“What was that!?” the chosen undead exclaimed. 

“I don’t know. There’s a bonfire here and I must repair my equipment. Why don’t you scout ahead while I repair it? I would appreciate the privacy, if you don’t mind”

“Okay I’ll head forward. Do you need repair powder?”

“I have my own, go along ahead. I will catch up with you”

The chosen undead walked along the path alone for about 3o seconds before there was a large clearing and she was suddenly very much not alone. A white beast with wings, a lion’s head and a scorpion’s tail charged at her, knocking her to the ground. 

As soon as she was back on her feet it swung its tail, knocking her back down and poisoning her. It flew overhead and started spitting balls of lightning at her. 

“Of course it shoots lightning” she thought to herself as she rolled multiple times to avoid electrocution.She scrambled back to her feet only to get headbutt as she downed some estus. 

The beast began to charge a ball of lightning and she just laid there, already worn out from the poison and constant beatdown. As the lightning ball travelled toward her she closed her eyes, ready to reawaken at the bonfire. No pain hit her, she could still feel the water beneath her and knew she hadn’t perished from the poison.

Opening her eyes she saw something that she will never forget. An image burned into her mind for the rest of eternity. If she links the fire and then is reborn after to try and link it again when it inevitably fades, this memory will remain fully intact. 

A mostly naked Ornstein having a wrestling match with a chimera-like beast.

It would have been more hilarious if she weren’t so concerned about him getting gutted by the beast.  
She saw his spear a few meters from her, it must have been knocked from his hands. Grabbing it, she charged towards them. Slamming the spear into the side of the beast’s head ended the fight quite quickly. 

Ornstein dislodged his spear and the chosen undead took in the sight in front of her: it was Ornstein but he was wearing a very thin shirt and pair of shorts that clung to his sweat-soaked body. When she noticed that he was still wearing his infamous golden mask, she burst out laughing. 

“You’re welcome, I guess” he grunted

“It’s not that I’m not thankful, my dear Ornstein, I am. I am mildly confused though: why does my modest dragonslayer appear to save me when I will resurrect? And why does he leave the mask on?”

“The dragonslayer heard the screams of his beloved undead and couldn’t bear to hear her pain, and most certainly wouldn’t be able to live with himself if his modesty is what caused her to go hollow” Ornstein confessed

“Beloved?” the chosen undead cocked an eyebrow.

“That’s the only thing you got from that?” Ornstein mumbled in reply.

“No. You are the dragonslayer dearest to my heart and I’m glad you would be the one to save me” she smiled

“Ignoring that I am the only dragonslayer you know, I will accept the compliment”

After fixing his armor for real, the pair went into the Royal Woods. 

“Ornstein?”

“Love?”

She paused for a second at the newer nickname.

“Can I play with your spear?” she asked

He was silent for a moment.

“Do you mean that as a euphemism or do you mean my literal spear?”

“Ornstein!” she shouted “you’re literal spear”!

“Well firstly, chosen undead, I don’t want us to be agreeing to two different things and secondly I feel like I should scold you for talking about playing with a dangerous weapon!”

“I won’t learn” she replied with a grin

He sighed. “Are you able to hold it? It’s quite heavy”

“I’ll try”

“Be careful!” he stressed.

“Yeah, yeah”

He watched her pick it up. She didn’t have any difficulty with it, which made Ornstein happy. He had never let another touch that spear, let alone use it in battle, but he had a close bond with her and was proud that she could wield it well. 

“How do you make it zappy?” the chosen undead called to him

“You mean infuse it with electricity?” he asked

“Same thing”

“The electricity is in me, not the spear. That’s why I can make my hand ‘zappy’ too” he explained.

The pair were camped out for the night just in front of Artorias’ arena. The chosen undead learned the basics to wielding a greatspear and he told her many stories when she asked. She tried to tell him things but remembered little of her past, which was common amongst undead.

The two laid side by side under the stars, with the chosen undead quickly curling up to Ornstein’s side.

“I feel safer in your arms than I do at a bonfire” she said to him, causing him to swell with pride. 

“I will keep you safe until one of us takes our final breath”

“Have you ever loved someone, Ornstein?”

“Not that I can think of, I was always too busy to love” he admitted

“I can relate” she said

She curled up even closer to him.

“Ornstein, hold me tightly. Please don’t let me go”

“I have you, love. I promise” he said as he gently stroked her hair “why don’t you rest?”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casual Sekiro references are casual

“Cylia!” the chosen undead exclaimed upon awakening from her rest.

“I’m sorry?” 

“My name is Cylia. I remember now!” she told him excitedly.

“Oh, chosen undead, I’m proud of you! I suppose I should call you by your name now?” 

“I mean I don’t mind being your beloved either” she giggled

“I suppose we should celebrate before facing my old friend. What shall we do Cylia? Anything you want”

“Anything?” she grinned mischievously. 

“This is preposterous. Absolutely ridiculous I tell you!” Ornstein groaned.

“Hush, you said anything I wanted!”

“And I am regretting that immensely”

“It will be fun!” Cylia insisted

“What are we doing again?”

“For the zillionth time, Ornstein, you’re running through this part of the Royal Wood because it has very few enemies. A couple angry hedge trimmers. I’m going to yell to get their attention and they’ll come to try and snip us but I’m going to spear them with your spear”

Ornstein kneeled down to allow Cylia to wrap her legs around his back so he could hold onto her. She had his spear in both hands and was resting it on his shoulder to support its weight. 

“Ready?”she asked him.

“I suppose”he groaned.

“Okay go!”

Ornstein took off running on their predetermined route. Cylia yelled as loud as she could:

“MY NNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMEEEE IS GYOBU MASATAKA ONIWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! AS I STAND YOU WILL NOT PASS THE CASTLE GATE!!”

As expected the two enemies came toward them, however they came up from behind, and the spear was pointing forward. 

“Ornstein, I can’t actually hit them like this”

“Ah! Hey! He cut me!” Cylia yelped in pain

One of the enemies had run up to her and cut the back of her clothes, grazing her back too. 

Ornstein didn’t want to risk letting Cylia fall so he just ran toward the elevator that led toward Artorias. It was a decent bit further than planned and got the attention of many more enemies, including a stone giant, but he didn’t stop. 

“ONIWA CHARGE!!” Cylia yelled, a lot less enthusiastic than before.

Out of breath, he dove onto the elevator platform and they descended, both breathing heavily. 

They got off the elevator and watched as six or so enemies jumped down the elevator shaft in an attempt to follow the pair, but just ended up dying from the fall damage.

They both laughed at the enemies they were nearly killed by merely seconds ago. It was cathartic.

“That didn’t go as planned” Cylia laughed.

“Well, at least there were only minor injuries sustained, which is more than we can say about them” Ornstein said gesturing to a pile of dead hedge cutters.

“True. Now heal me, please”

“Of course” he said and took out his old talisman. He casted a simple healing miracle and she was good as new.

“Well, are you ready to face your old friend?” Cylia asked solemnly. 

“I am. Let us go”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ornstein faces an old friend, allied with a new friend.

They crossed the fog and Artorias was not there. A citizen, if you could call it that, was spinning in circles. 

The pair watched in confusion, but that confusion quickly turned to horror as the great Knight Artorias sent his greatsword through the unsuspecting creature and flung it to their feet.

He walked with a limp, constantly twitching in pain. It looked as if he was being forced to move by puppet strings but was trying to resist, and by resisting he caused himself pain. He staggered towards them and spoke in a dark, inhuman voice. 

“Whoever thou art, stay away!”  
And then he lunged. Cylia and Ornstein rolled in opposite directions, Artorias followed Ornstein, who expertly dodged and countered all of his strikes, but did not counterattack. 

Cylia took her chance to attack him from behind, causing Artorias to jump away from Ornstein and into a front-flip attack on her, which she just barely managed to dodge. She followed up with a stab to his side, which cut into him deeply. He bled a dark purple ooze.

As he groaned in pain he spoke again: “thou art strong human, surely thine kind are more than pure dark”

He leapt away and summoned the power of the abyss to strengthen him. His attacks shook the ground below and Cylia’s attacks barely scratched him. He moved so quickly, it was hard to keep track of where he was, he leapt around constantly.

Ornstein was playing the distraction, he wasn’t attacking his old friend and Cylia could respect that. If Cylia was getting overwhelmed he tried to get Artorias to follow him instead, which worked mostly, but the power of the Abyss made Artorias faster, meaning Ornstein had to dodge with hyper accurate timing.

Cylia had the fight under control but the tables turned in an instant when Artorias threw some of the purple ooze into her eyes, stunning her for a brief moment. A brief moment was more than enough, Artorias caught her in his signature front-flip sword smash. Or he would have. Ornstein, watching vigilantly, charged across the arena and knocked her out from under Artorias’ greatsword, taking the hits himself. One, two, three hits with Artorias’ greatsword. 

“Ornstein!” she cried out, to no reply. Artorias lunged at her, his sword grazed her arm due to her slight mistimed dodge. She drank some estus, only to be hit by a wild swing while she drank. 

She was still alive. Barely. Calling upon the power of the Abyss once again, Artorias had given her brief respite.

“It’s time to be reckless” she thought and charged him as he was buffing up. It worked, she interrupted the Abyss and staggered him, allowing her to plunge the sword into the side of his neck and end the legend of Artorias the Abysswalker on an honourable note.

But something else was on her mind “Ornstein!” she cried, running to her injured friend. He hadn’t moved after saving her. 

“I’m still here” he whispered hoarsely.   
“Hey now. Stay with me. I’ve got estus. I’m casting replenishment. Stay with me. Please” Cylia begged as tears rolled down her cheeks. 

He grabbed her hand.

“Cylia?” he groaned

“What is it my love?”

“Take my mask off” 

She nodded “of course” 

She removed his mask and looked into his piercing emerald eyes. There were tears in his eyes but he was smiling.

“Thank you for letting me die with a purpose”

“You’re not dying! The estus is doing its job, just hang in there for me” she begged

“I going to rest my eyes” he sighed

“No, if you close them you may not open them again!” Cylia said between the sobs that she was trying to conceal, although unsuccessfully. 

“Listen. I have much to say but little energy” he breathed 

She nodded

“Firstly, please take my gauntlet off. I wish to feel you”

She did as asked and held his hand as he continued.

“I’m glad to have followed you. I’m glad to have known you. I’m proud to die by your side right now. I thought I had it all serving Lord Gwynn but I’m happier than ever being with you right now, even as my time runs out. Listen, Cylia, I’m proud to end my legacy here” he spoke softly

“Cylia, when you’re in the middle of the storm, and scared of moving forward, look for the lightning. It will brighten the darkness for a fleeting moment, to remind you of who you are and what your purpose is. To remind you of me, and that I love you.” 

“I love you too Ornstein” she whispered and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

“I love you Cylia, but now I wish to rest awhile”

“I understand. I will stay by your side until the end” she told him.

She laid his head in her lap and used her other hand to run her fingers through his fiery red hair, humming a long-forgotten tune from her childhood. 

Soon his grip on her hand faltered and his breath ceased. 

“Rest well my dear dragonslayer, you have earned it” she said and placed another kiss on his forehead.

She then placed his mask back upon his face and his gauntlet back on. She took her time preparing the area. She took his arms and crossed them over his chest, and laid his spear by his side. The lightning spear that she had found in Sen’s Fortress now had a purpose as she dove it into the ground, marking the Lion Knight’s grave. 

She made a circle of assorted mosses around his body and placed a homeward bone under his crossed hands “let this take you home” she whispered to him, as tears rolled down her cheeks. She placed her sunlight talisman opposite to his spear, and put a sunlight medal at his feet. 

At his head she put a divine blessing and at each hand she placed a small bag of gold pine resin.

His body remained as she chose not to absorb his souls. As she left she looked back at the shining gold armor one final time.

“Goodbye for now, dear Ornstein”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I just did that.
> 
> Also they say "love" but I don't necessarily mean it as romantically. It could or it could not, who knows? I'm not going to make them romantic partners in this fic though. Maybe I'll make a spinoff where they become romantically involved.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, even I had to recover from that last chapter.

“By the Gods, where am I?” Ornstein groaned to himself. He was sitting alone in the empty dining room in Anor Londo. Materializing out of nothing, suddenly, Artorias appeared and took a seat across from him.

“Greetings, my Captain. Apologies for thy circumstances. ‘Twas not of any accord of mine own” Ornstein could hear pain and regret in his voice. The Abyss cut deep and in actuality, Ornstein hadn’t expected his old friend’s soul to not be corrupted beyond whatever the Gods planned.

“Old friend, it’s such a pleasure to see you! Worry not of that, you were but a vessel for the sins of the Abyss” Ornstein tried to reassure Artorias. It was, of course, more complicated than that but nevertheless, it seemed to comfort his old friend.

“The Goddess of Sins dost agreeth” replied Artorias “but was my will not broken? If I was only stronger than the Abyss…” Artorias trailed off.

“If I were stronger I would still be alive too. I couldn’t do it Artorias; I couldn’t harm you, even when it so obviously wasn’t….you” admitted Ornstein, to both himself and to Artorias “but I couldn’t. Now the chosen undead progresses alone. I have no doubts that she is capable but I wish to be by her side to support her”

“Perhaps you may yet” a deep but feminine voice echoed.

“I beg your pardon?” Ornstein asked

“I am Velka, Goddess of Sins” the voice continued “you have the option now: stay and allow your living soul to pass on into eternity to eventually be reborn. Live out your eternity with Artorias and others who have passed on until your cycle of rebirth is to restart. Or, go back to your physical body in the tomb you currently share with Artorias. Revitalize yourself and find the chosen undead, Cylia, and walk the rest of her path alongside her”

“What do I owe in return?” asked Ornstein

“Clever one, you are. I speak not on behalf of myself but for Caitha. Caitha does not interact directly but found the tears shed by both you and Cylia to be particularly moving; as you know tears are much more beautiful near death. Thus Caitha has directed me to consider it a gift for displaying such an inspiring set of emotions for her” Velka explained “you have already paid your dues, however, you must account for the inevitable heartache again. Cylia will be sacrificed and it is possible that you may die before that, we rarely give second chances, and never third ones”

Ornstein looked at Artorias for a minute “will I see you again old friend?”

“Count on it. An old friend can wait, a new friend needs thy love at this time” Artorias answered.  
“Goddess? Return me to my physical self, I beg”

“As you wish, Ornstein. Make it worth your while”

A blinding light engulfed him and instantly he was back in his physical body. Inspecting the ground around him, he noted all of the offerings left at his makeshift grave. 

It made his heart ache for her. His spear was freshly polished and by his side and a smaller spear infused with the power of lightning was made into a makeshift marker. There was a significant amount of care put into every detail and such a profoundly compassionate gesture on her part was the utmost verification that he had made the right choice to return. 

Now, he had to find her. 

“Ornstein?” a delicate voice called out, one that he recognized well.

“Ciaran?”

“My dear old captain, you’re looking for the chosen undead now I assume?” Ciaran asked

“I am. How did you know?”

“I spoke with her. She gave me Artorias’ soul. You should wait at the Firelink Altar, after she defeats Seath she will be going to meet Gwyn”

“What about Manus?” Ornstein asked, knowing that Cylia’s next mission was to take down the Father himself.

“Dead” Ciaran replied stoically “she’s a fighter. Go to her now, Captain. I will see you in another lifetime”

They parted in opposing directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I just did that. I need soft boi dragonslayer okay?


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragonboi is kinda angsty

After returning to Firelink, Ornstein had some thinking to do. Memories of battles long past ran through his mind. He remembered how he was a well-respected captain, an infamous dragonslayer, and, most importantly, a somebody. A time long past for sure, but at that time he was confident in his purpose. 

Now he’s not so sure. Everything he has ever known now seems obsolete. Is it worth it? To throw his life into disarray for the supposed “chosen undead”. Was following her the best choice for him? 

He sighed deeply and cradled his head between his knees: he literally died for this woman

The quiet of the shrine only fuelled his competing thoughts; he argued with himself day and night, sitting across from the mute firekeeper to avoid conversing with Framptf.

“She couldn’t remember her own name for most of her journey”  
“You’re following around a random undead like a lost puppy”  
“You had everything and you gave it up for a woman who has done nothing to deserve it?”

His own thoughts were torturing him constantly. Every attempt to cancel out the negativity just caused it to come back tenfold. 

“She could have just killed me!”  
“And lose her disposable bodyguard?”

“She died for me!”  
“She revives after every death!”

Slowly, this ideology seeped into his being. Maybe Cylia really did just see him as disposable. However the image of his grave forced him to keep faith in her; nobody would honor someone in such a grand way if they did not care. He clung to this image, which was his only recluse. 

Crackle

The sound of someone travelling by bonfire. Cylia must have returned.


	19. Chapter 19

“Cylia!” he shouted as he raced up the steps.

“What the fuck!?” she exclaimed

“Language!” Ornstein chastised.

“Ornstein...how? You died, I watched it happen. You stopped breathing and had no pulse!”  
“The Goddess Caitha believed the tears we shed as I lay dying to be most beautiful, and thus offered me a second chance if I wished to return to you”

“That’s totally messed up, but I’m so glad you're back” Cylia said as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

Hugging her back tightly he replied “you have the four Lord Souls, meaning our journey together ends soon. It has been an honour, Cylia”

“Don’t get sappy on me, my dear dragonslayer. We still have Gwyn to face. I still have Gwyn to face”

“Let us go then to the Kiln”


	20. Chapter 20

The pair quickly dispatched the few remaining silver knights guarding the fog where Gwyn awaited a successor. 

At the edge of the gate, they paused and faced one another, both removing their helmets to look each other in the eyes.

“Cylia, I cannot face my old master, as I’m sure you understand, but I will enter as soon as you have defeated him to bid you farewell”

“I understand. I have a question for you, my dear dragonslayer”

“Ask away”

“Should I lengthen the Age of Fire or usurp the Flame?”

“That is your decision and yours alone. I will not influence you. I do know that my time with you, albeit brief, has opened my eyes to many things that I would have never seen before. Originally, I would try to convince anyone to link the Fire but now I know that there is more than just fire and I trust your judgement wholeheartedly”

“That means so much to me, Ornstein” Cylia sighed, lowering her gaze to the ground.

Cupping her cheek, he lifted her chin so they were looking each other in the eyes once more. 

“I stand by your side whether you choose to sacrifice your soul or become a dark lord” he said, softly rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

She nodded to him and then entered the fog.


	21. Chapter 21

“That was quick” Ornstein remarked.

“He truly was but a shell of his former self. Went down easily -- but not without a fight” Cylia explained “there was no lightning or anything...really all I did was parry him over and over again. He clearly had his intelligence fall to that of a hollow’s as he let me continue to parry and riposte him”

“Forgive me, but it doesn’t sound too formidable”

“It wasn’t. We’re two undead who are shells of people we were lifetimes ago, fighting for nothing. A false legacy.”

“Are you not fighting for the fate of our world?”

“If I were to rot in the Asylum and no undead made it this far, the world would progress naturally. I suffered countless deaths and trials to prove my soul’s merit to link the Flame”

“So you were fighting...why? Ornstein asked

“Because that’s what Gwynn wanted. A successor who was strong enough to face everything, because their soul will fuel the Flame longer. I, of course, can turn my back to the flame, despite going through Hell and more to get this far, or I can extend the Age of Fire and in turn undo the curse of hollowing, until the fire fades again”

“I see. The choice is yours. Let me know when you have decided your fate”

“I have decided, my dear dragonslayer” Cylia sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I have two endings: One where she links the flame and one where she usurps the fire. You get to decide what Cylia does!


	22. Linking the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cylia decides to link the Fire

“I shall link the fire. Undo the curse of hollowing. Extend the Age of Fire” Cylia stated

“As you wish. Are you prepared?” Ornstein asked

“As I’ll ever be”

Taking a deep breath, she touched the flame. They immediately engulfed her hand and spread up her arm.

Ornstein watched with a heavy heart; she wouldn’t be coming back.

Tears ran down his cheeks as he heard her cry out in pain. 

Finally her screaming ceased. Her body remained, but her soul was burned out.

He placed her head on his lap and pet her hair. Through gentle sobs he spoke to her lifeless figure: “Rest now Cylia, you deserve it. I will never forget you”

Placing one final, sweet kiss on her forehead he stood to leave. After taking one last, long look at his beloved chosen undead, he exited the kiln alone.


	23. Usurping the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cylia turns her back to the Flame ans ushers in the Dark.

“I shall usurp the Fire and become the Lord of Dark. It is time to usher in an age of man”

“As you wish. Are you prepared?” Ornstein asked

“As I’ll ever be”

They both picked up their helmets and fixed them back into place. 

Cylia took a deep breath and grabbed Ornstein’s hand. He looked at her and nodded. 

They exited the kiln hand-in-hand to be greeted by many Primordial Serpents, bowing to their new Lord. 

Ornstein let go of her hand and stepped to the side.

Bowing deeply he spoke “It is an honour to serve you, Lord of Dark”

Cylia laughed and pulled him to his feet. “You don’t bow at my feet, you stand by my side. Will you swear yourself to me knight?”

“It will be my highest honour and greatest pleasure, Lady Cylia”


End file.
